Black Rose
by TwilightMarkedRaven
Summary: During a storm, young Anne Hanson stumbles upon Phantomhive Manor one night, she meets Sebastian and Ciel. When she discovers their secret, she may discover the key to her dark past and learn of her dangerous future. Sebastian x OC.
1. Ice and Fire

**A/N: Disclaimer I don't own Black Butler or its characters. **

**Yeah, this is my third Fanfic, but I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think. Helps me figure out if I'm writing good or poorly Enjoy!**

Black Rose

_Chapter 1_

_Ice and Fire_

The winter storm continued to unleash its wraith upon the English countryside. The snow made it next impossible for a man to see a mere two yards in front of him. The winds continued to howl their terrible sonatas, their notes the music of death. This storm, one of the fiercest storms England had yet had, ravaged nature.

Continuing up the road that left the urban wilderness of London was a young woman. Her dark violet dress with black trimming was long and covered by a thick cloak, but still, it could not keep her warm forever. But she knew she could not turn back. Whatever sought her out was there. It was too dangerous to stay.

She clutched her black cloak tightly, trying her best to shield herself from the gusts of wind that would sting her exposed skin. Her cheeks were red, burned by the cold and wind, her fingers numb as well as her toes. As she breathed, steam rose from her lips, the only source of warmth available to her. She longed for some warmth that would revive her nearly frozen body. Perhaps, she thought, no, I would just destroy everything around me, like last time.

As she pressed forward, despite the heavy snowfall, her emerald eyes could make out the silhouette of a house, a large manor. She could not see any lights on, but still, it was something that could shield her from the cold. She placed one foot forward after the other, fighting the temptation to stop. Stopping, even for a moment could allow her to succumb to death. Drawing closer to the manor, the ground began to even out, despite the snow. From where she was standing, she could just barely see a light in one of the large windows of the manor.

X X X X X X X X X X

The clock continued to tick, the second hand completing its revolution. It read nine forty-five. The fire crackled in the fireplace, the wood sending hot cinders up into the chimney. The room was dark, its red walls with wood devoid of light.

The young Master sat in his chair, reading his book. The book was of the writings of Edgar Allen Poe, his favorite author. His left eye continued to read the words printed on the page, drinking in the works of Poe. While reading, a man dressed in a black suit with white gloves entered the room, carrying a small tray with tea. He approached the young boy and stood beside him.

"Young Master, your tea," the taller, older man said in a dark, angelic voice. The man appeared to be much older than the boy sitting, the boy's age twelve. The boy lifted his tea saucer and began to take light sips. The butler noticed the book the boy was reading.

"It seems a bit late to be reading such dark writings, my Lord." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"It is the perfect time to read Edgar Allen Poe, Sebastian." Said Ciel Phantomhive, taking another sip from his tea. Sebastian's eyebrow rose up. He was not entirely surprised Earl Ciel read such works for he was not like most normal twelve year olds. Ever since the death of his parents, Ciel seemed to have grown up far faster. His outlook on things was dark and cold. One could assume that Lord Ciel did not have a heart, instead a lump of coal.

The room was silent, save for the occasional crack from the fireplace. As Ciel took another sip of his tea, a loud banging sound caught his attention as well as Sebastian's. He felt a pinch of fear crawl up his spine. He turned to Sebastian with serious eyes.

"Sebastian, see who is at the door at this hour." He ordered. The butler placed his hand upon his chest and bowed his head.

"Yes, my Lord."

The butler left his master alone. He proceeded down the hallway, not caring for the candle torch. His red eyes began to glow, allowing him to see in the dark clearly. Being a demon after all, darkness was what he thrived in. He traveled down the main staircase, the banging upon the door growing in volume. _Who wishes to see the master at this hour?_ His hand grasped the handle. He pulled it towards him, sending in a surge of cold air. Moving to see what was at the door, he saw a figure standing before him, shivering in the cold. He could not see their face but could see the long, raven colored hair that blew about in the wind.

"Do you have business with Lord Phantomhive?" asked Sebastian. The figure did not say a word, merely stood in the doorway. The figure shifted back then forward until she could not keep herself up. She began to fall forward. In an instant, Sebastian caught her. Though not having a faint idea of who she was, he could tell that she was a woman, feeling her bosom against his chest. Sebastian pulled her inside, closing the door behind them.

"Sebastian," came the voice of Ciel, who stood at the top of the stairs, "Who is it that comes to my manor?" he asked.

"I did not know, my Lord. Whoever she is, she needs warmth. She is cold as death." Ciel's face remained emotionless.

Entering the main hall in their night attire were Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Tanaka. Finnian looked like he was ready to fall back asleep. Bardroy yawned as Mey-Rin was cleaning her glasses. Tanaka, as usual, had a cup of tea in his hand. They began to ask questions about who this stranger was, why she appeared, all questions to which Sebastian had no answer to.

"Sebastian," Ciel ordered, the butler turning his gaze to his master, "See to it that she is revived from the cold then place her in one of the guest rooms." He said before turning away.

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed his head. He turned to face the servants of the manor. "You hear your master's orders." The all straightened themselves up and scrambled to prepare a warm bath, warm clothes and such, Mey-Rin smacking straight into Finnian.

Heading up the stairs towards the Eastern Wing, Sebastian carried the woman bridal style down the hallway. He pulled her in close, trying to warm her up. She had a strange, yet satisfying scent on her that made Sebastian smirk. She seemed so fragile, then again the girl was next to frozen when she entered the manor. Still, Sebastian could not help but smile.

As he continued down the hallway, he could hear Bardroy preparing the bath while Mey-Rin came in with fresh clothes. Sebastian entered the room with the girl, the two at work turning to face him then hysterically trying to speed up their work. Finnian scrambled to look like he was actually doing something, despite the fact he clearly wasn't earlier. Tanaka just sat in the dark blue chair, sipping his tea.

"The bath is ready Sebastian!" Bardroy said, saluting him.

"And the clothes are on the bed!" Mey-Rin said, blushing as Sebastian's eyes fell upon her.

"Very good. I will see to everything else. You may return to your beds." They all nodded then left the room in a hurry, except for Tanaka. As the door closed behind them, Sebastian entered the bathroom. The room was filled with light, the white walls reflecting the candlelight. Underneath the high window, on the opposite side of the porcelain sink, was a white bathtub. Next to it, on a chair, was a red towel and washcloth.

He began to remove the wet clothes on the girl and, while she was still wearing her undergarments, wrapped her in a warm towel. He removed the glove on his right hand and felt her forehead. It was still cold. He then lifted her body and placed it into the warm bathtub. Reaching for a washcloth, he dipped it into the warm water and proceeded to scrub her back, hoping to warm her up. If he wasn't trying to revive the girl, he would have had much more "fun" with it, however this wasn't the time for tomfoolery. As he continued to wash her, he noticed a strange marking on her right shoulder. It was a marking of what he perceived to be a full moon that was in between two crescent moons. The color of the markings where purple and gave off a powerful vibe. Interesting, he thought.

Once he was done washing her, he felt her temperature again. It was warmer than before she went into the bath. He would guess that the bath had done its work. Lifting her body from the water, Sebastian removed the wet towel and, after covering her with a dry towel, proceeded to remove her undergarments. Wrapped in the towel, she was carried to the bedroom where the butler began to dress her in one of the nightgowns.

It was white with a lace collar. Across the neck of it was a lace tie that could be knotted or left untied. It had long sleeves with floral designs on them before tightening around the wrists.

As Sebastian finished securing the nightdress, he carried her to the bed and placed her underneath the blankets. Her temperature was rising again. Hopefully, after resting, she would wake up.

Sebastian stared at her for a moment. Such a delicate human, she almost seemed like a porcelain doll. If one were to drop her, she would shatter into a million pieces. Yet, something lurked underneath her fragile appearance, something he could not put his finger on. Whatever it was, he was sure to discover once she woke up. He was sure his master would order him to.

Turning away from the sleeping woman, Sebastian opened the door. However, for a moment, he looked over his shoulder. Perhaps fate had something in store for the young woman.

X X X X X X X X X X X

_"Mother!" the woman cried. She sprinted down the halls of the burning manor. She was desperate to find her mother. She just wanted her mother to be safe. The flames continued to follow the young woman as she continued down the hall. The smoke began to enter her lungs, poisoning her. Inhaling the smoke made her throat swell up. Breathing a simple breath became a challenge in itself. But she had to find her mother._

_ Bursting through the door to the study, she saw her mother, dressed in red, staring at a figure in black. She could not hear what they were saying, she just wanted her mother to come with her, in hopes of fleeing the manor. _

_ "Mother!" She screamed. Her mother turned to face her daughter. Sorrow lurked in her eyes. The young woman eyes widened. She stepped forward but her mother turned away as the girl fell through the floor into blackness._

_ "Goodbye Anne…"_

_ "NO!"_

X X X X X X X X X X

Anne's eyes immediately opened wide. She bolted straight up from the bed, searching the room. All was well, all was quiet. Nothing was burning. Her breathing began to slow down, her heart calming down. As she looked around, two questions began to pound her skull: where was she and how did she get here? Her fingers began to reach for her black onyx stone that she wore around her neck, a gift from her mother. She wanted many answers, some she was not sure if she would find.

A sudden knock broke her thought and the silence, making her jump slightly. She turned her head to the door clutching the blue silk covers.

"Y-yes?" she said, fear creeping up on her.

The door opened to revel the butler in black. He entered with a smile on his face. "Ah, you are awake at last. Good. The young Master shall be most pleased." Anne looked at the butler with a confused expression. Sebastian noticed this and kneeled before her, his hand on his chest.

"Ah yes, I am Sebastian Michaelis, Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive's butler."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." She greeted formally. She continued to stare at the butler. Something about this butler seemed different. Sure he looked quite charming, but for some reason, she could feel an aura around him, an aura of mystery.

"Master Ciel will be pleased to see you awake. You gave us quite a surprise last night." Sebastian said, rising from his kneel. Anne looked away and then remembered. She remembered finding the manor and falling into someone's arms. It couldn't have been Sebastian's, could it? She shook her head and turned her attention back to Sebastian, who was browsing through the wardrobe, trying to find a suitable outfit for the young lady.

"He requested that you have dine with him once you were awake." The butler said, pulling out a green dress. It was a forest green dress with long sleeves and a skirt that was just a mere half an inch from the ground. The collar of the dress was black with a floral, see-through design. The trimming, like the collar, was also black. It looked quite pretty but what mattered to Anne was that her shoulder wasn't showing.

Rising from the bed, she took the dress from Sebastian. "Thank you."

"Not at all, my dear lady." With a sly smile, he turned and left Anne alone to change. Anne stood silent for a moment before she began to change. Looking into the wardrobe for spare undergarments, she managed to find a corset, drawers and a chemise. Placing on her chemise and drawers, she began to tighten the strings on her corset. Living on her own since she was a teenager of 16, she had taught herself to tie her strings without needing assistance, an art she had mastered over the course of five years . Once tied, she slipped into the dress and grabbed a pair stockings and a pair of black boots. She tied them on tightly and brushed her self off. Looking into the vanity next to the bed, she noticed her hair was a bit worse for wear. To save her the trouble, she grabbed a brush that lay on top of the vanity and quickly brushed her hair. Once it looked relatively normal, she tied a green ribbon in her hair and proceeded to the door.

Upon opening the door, she found Sebastian waiting outside for her. She was surprised to find him outside. Surely his master would have sent for him to fetch him something or go do a chore, but here he was.

"You look lovely, madam." He complemented. Anne blushed slightly.

"Were you waiting here?" She asked, closing the door.

"The young Master asked that I show you to the main study. What kind of butler would I be if I did not escort you to the Earl, especially since you have never been here before."

Anne looked at him for a moment before nodding. He proceeded down the hallway, Anne close behind.

"I don't believe I learned your name, madam." Sebastian said as they continued further into the manor.

Anne froze for a moment. She pondered whether or not she should tell them her real name. According to the records, Anne perished in a fire along with her mother, but that was not true. She claimed another name out of safety. For some reason, a reason that cost the life of her mother, her name was no longer safe. Yet some how, her name was discovered in London.

"My lady?" Anne came back to reality.

"My name is…Helena. Helena Mason." She replied. Sebastian smirked. She was lying.

"Helena, quite a lovely name." He replied. Anne, or Helena, remained silent as they proceeded down towards the study. The halls were dark and barren, few paintings hanging from the wall. Perhaps the young Lord did not care for art so much, Anne thought.

As Sebastian opened the large, dark wooden doors, Anne was able to spot a boy sitting in a large dark green cushioned chair, sipping tea. Sebastian ushered her forward. Anne entered, silent and cautious. She made her way towards the young Lord and stood halfway between the door and the boy. Looking through his uncovered eye, he set aside his tea.

"Come here," he said. Anne approached him, taking notice of his eye patch. She began to wonder why he covered it. He had such beautiful blue eyes, well eye, that it would be almost a crime to hide them. Perhaps he lost it in the Phantomhive fire she had heard about a few years ago.

"What is your name?" asked Ciel. As Anne was about to answer, Sebastian stepped forward.

"She says her name is Helena Mason, my Lord." Said Sebastian, bowing his head. Ciel took another sip of his tea then looked at "Helena". She looked down at the floor, her hands behind her back. Ciel was no fool. This woman showed many signs that what she claimed was untrue.

"Really? Your name is Helena? Or perhaps, a guise?" questioned Ciel. Anne stood silent for a moment. There was no possible way she could lie her way out of this.

She sighed, "You would be correct, my Lord." Sebastian smirked. "I am not Helena Mason."

Ciel had a smug expression on his face. Yet, the name she lied about, it sounded familiar.

"Helena Mason was the name my mother had before marrying my father, Richard Hanson." Ciel eyes widened.

"Then you are…?"

"Yes, I am Anne Hanson."

X X X X X X X X X X X X

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter (: Anyway, I hope to get the next on up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or its characters, but I do own Anne Hanson **


	2. The Truth Beneath the Mask

**A/N: Here is chapter two everyone! Yay it's out! Anyway, I forgot to mention when this is taking place. It (as far as I know) is taking place after in the anime "His Butler, Forlorn" after the puppet man basically. Anyway hope you like, please read and review and Enjoy!**

Black Rose

_Chapter 2_

_The Truth Beneath the Mask_

Ciel sat in his chair, staring at Anne. The woman before him was _the_ Anne Hanson. She was a friend of his mother and father before disappearing five years ago. He remembered when she would visit his parents when they were alive. She would always be full of light and mirth. However, now she seemed to be surrounded by a veil of shadow. It circled her constantly and was eating at her. Her light was wilting like a dying flower.

The papers of England were printed after the fire said that she had died amongst the flames, along with her dear mother, Helena Hanson, Lady of the Hanson Estate. The young Master was curious as to why now Anne had appeared and why she had remained in the dark for so long.

Silence followed, Anne standing before the Lord, looking at the floor. She looked up to see Ciel ushering her to sit in the red cushioned chair in front of him. Anne bowed her head and sat before him.

"Does the Lady desire tea?" Sebastian asked, holding out a saucer of tea. Anne nodded her head and accepted the tea.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"You're quite welcome, my lady." He replied bowing.

She took a sip of tea. It was sweet but burnt her tongue. She bit down on her tongue, hoping to hide her reaction from the Lord and butler. Ciel continued to sip his tea. There was a long, deathly silence that seemed to last for eternity.

"Miss Hanson, what happened?" Ciel asked.

Anne looked down into her tea. She, in all truth, could not remember what happened that night. The memories she had were fragments. Like the pieces of a shattered mirror that when put together, there are still many missing, unable to show a complete reflection. She looked at Ciel, then back down at her tea.

"To be fair, my Lord, I do not remember much of that night. All I remember was my home being reduced to rubble and ash. I had escaped through the cellar, but my mother, she did not." She paused for a moment, trying to calm her emotions down. Despite the five years, the memories were fresh in her mind and made her throat ache. She took in a deep breath and stared at the floor.

"After the fire, I searched the remnants of my home to salvage anything I could. I found nothing. Yet in my search, I believe someone else was searching for something. I could not see their face but once they left, I fled to London. I changed my name and lived a different life for five years."

"But what brings you to the Phantomhive estate?" Ciel asked, interlocking his fingers together.

"The same reason I left my estate: fleeing. Some how, rumors circulated that the possibility of me surviving the fire arose and I could not stay in London. When a man began to ask around about where I was possibly hiding, I just left. However, I did not know that a storm was coming."

Ciel watched his guest, studying what he had just learned. Interesting how a woman of stature could be reduced to poverty and live a different life. The question was now what to do with her. Ciel rose from his seat and gave the saucer to Sebastian then walked over to the large window. He stared outside, the snow having blanketed the grounds and as far as the eye could see.

"You said you were leaving London, where were you heading for?" asked Ciel, still looking out the window.

"Honestly, my Lord, I did not know at the time. I just needed to leave the city." She replied. She then looked at her tea, and then felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She turned slightly to notice Sebastian was looking at her, specifically, her right shoulder. Anne tensed up, had he seen her mark? That mark, it was what made her existence, it made her what she was. And it was something that, no matter how much she may to, she couldn't change.

Ciel brought his hand to his chin, pondering. The mystery about the Hanson fire was something that many of Scotland Yard's forces had tried to uncover but hopelessly failed. Why they failed intrigued him. And for the Lady Anne to return from hiding, a thick fog shrouded the truth about what happened.

He watched as the wind blew around the dead tree branches and lifted up loose, powdery snow. He then turned to face them.

"You will stay within the manor." Said Ciel. Anne's eyes widened. She was slightly surprised that a young Lord was allowing her to stay in his home, after all that had happened. But perhaps the manor, she thought, would provide her protection from whoever or whatever destroyed her home and mother.

"Th-thank you, my Lord. That is most kind of you." She said, placing her tea aside and rising to curtsy to Ciel. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, a slight smirk growing upon his face.

"You are to stay within the grounds and are to not leave, not unless I have granted you permission." Ciel continued, approaching Anne. She nodded her head. Ciel then waved his hand, dismissing Sebastian and Anne. Anne noticed Sebastian leaving and turned to leave. As she reached the door, she looked back at Ciel, who resumed to look out the window.

"Thank you, Lord Ciel."

And with that she left him alone.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Anne carefully closed the door behind her, only to turn and find Sebastian standing behind her. She gasped. His body was close to hers, much closer than she felt comfortable with. She did not know what to say, what to do. She just stood still.

"Since you will be staying at Phantomhive manor, perhaps now would be an excellent time to give you the tour?" Sebastian said, staring her down with his red eyes. Anne's green orbs could not help but stare into his, captivated.

Sebastian turned away from her and began to walk down the hallway. He stopped not far from her and turned his head to see her. "Are you coming, Miss Hanson?" He asked. Anne followed behind him but made sure that she was at a safe distance from him. Something about Sebastian was off, that she was certain of. Of her abilities, from the one half of herself she tried to keep a secret, she could sense Sebastian's aura. He had a strange aura around him, one that she was not familiar with at all. Of all of the people she had met, the many auras she could see, his was very different. It was shadow, pure black, an aura of darkness.

They walked on, approaching the main hall. They traveled down the first flight of stairs. Anne looked up at the painting of Ciel's mother and father. It had been five years since she had seen them. She truly missed them. She was aware of their fates, much like her own mother's.

Turning down from the small set of stairs, they began to make their way down the main staircase. Once on the floor, they turned to the Western Wing and entered the kitchen. Inside, they saw Bardroy working with some flour while Tanaka sat in a wooden chair sipping tea. Mey-Rin was scrubbing at the floors, hoping to not make any mistakes. Finnian, too, was there, enjoying the warmth of the ovens. Having spent some time out in the cold, he went to the kitchen to warm up his bones. He noticed what Bardroy was making and arched his eyebrow.

"Bard, what are you doing with the flour?" Finnian asked. Bardroy began to place most of the fine flour up into a pile then laid out a small trail. Once it was long enough for his liking, he took out a lighter. Finnian's eyes widened out of fright.

"Don't you dare Bard!" He shouted. Mey-Rin looked up and noticed what was going on, her eyes, like Finnian's widening behind her glasses. Anne stood motionless, unsure what to do.

"Don't!" She hollered.

As Bardroy was about to light it, a tall figure loomed over him, casting a shadow over him.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Sebastian's sleek voice said. Bardroy turned and froze in terror. "If the young Master were to find out, he would be most displeased."

"Se-Sebastian!" Bardroy managed to say. He quickly flipped his lighter shut and placed it within his pocket then retreated to where Finnian, Tanaka and Mey-Rin were. Sebastian turned his attention to them. His expression made fear travel up everyone, except for Tanaka's, spine.

"Now, we have guest living within the manor," he began, indicating with his arm Anne Hanson. She slowly traveled up towards them and stood by Sebastian.

"This is Lady Anne Hanson and, like our Master, shall be treated with the uttermost respect." The other servants bowed their heads at her. Anne blushed. Despite having spent sixteen years of her life growing up with servants, the five years she had spent alone as a commoner had made her forgotten what it was like.

Sebastian could sense her blush and gave an insolent smile, "Now see to it that your duties are taken care of and Bardroy, please do not use the ingredients for incendiary purposes." Bardroy nodded his head many times, slightly disappointed but willing to not disobey Sebastian's orders. Everyone else, minus Tanaka, went about their work, Finnian leaving to take care of the little life out on the grounds, while Mey-Rin went back to scrubbing. Sebastian turned to face Anne, who had been standing quietly, observing the staff. Sebastian, who all this time had been caring Lady Anne's tea cup and saucer, approached the sink and proceeded to wash the dishes. As he did so, Anne merely stood still, noticing Mey-Rin scrubbing the floor furiously. Within a few minutes, she finished her power scrubbing and went of to the next room. Anne watched as Mey-Rin ran to the next room.

When she turned from the door, she found Sebastian standing close to her. Her heart skipped a beat, making her gasp. His crimson eyes continued to look down at her pale face.

"Shall we continue?" Unable to utter a single word, Anne nodded her head.

Sebastian continued to show her the many rooms of the manor, including his own room, to which he grabbed a long jacket from his wardrobe. Anne noticed the walls of his room. They were where white with wood that bordered the floor, about an inch thick, his furniture a dark wood and his bed gold with white covers. The room was rather large for a butler, much larger than the other servants' rooms. It was a good thing it was a larger room, because she could see the numerous cats that were all over the room.

"Forgive me, I just needed two coats," he said as he slipped into one of the black coats. "I understand that you had a cloak but it is no condition to be worn. Instead wear this," he said, showing her the other black coat. She was about to take the coat from him when he moved around to her back.

"Allow me," he offered in a seductive voice. He slipped her left arm into the coat sleeve and then her right arm. Anne felt his hand run along her forearm. An energy lurked with in him that she could sense. Through his touch, she could feel that it coursed through his body. Whatever he was, she was certain that he was not human. No human she had ever met had a powerful energy course through their veins.

"Uh, Sebastian, where are we going? And why do you have many cats?" she asked as he began to button her coat.

"Since you are permitted to walk the grounds, I believe it would be best to show you them. As for the cats, I just couldn't let them live out in the cold." He said, popping the last button in its hole. Anne's eyebrow arched. So Sebastian was a major cat lover, she thought. That was something one did not see everyday.

"Now shall we?" He held his hand out for her to take. Anne hesitated and looked him in the eye. His smile and red eyes looked reassuring, but still, they masked something. After calming herself down, and feeling a bit more at ease by Sebastian's smile, she gave him her hand. He took it and led her down the hallway to the main hall. They then passed through the main doorway, the cold blasting them with strong winds.

Stepping outside, they entered a world covered in snow. The snowstorm that ravaged the night had blanketed all of England in snow. It touched exposed earth, covered barren trees and graced its presence on every roof in England. Anne stood motionless, awestruck by the wondrous sight. Sebastian turned his gaze from the snow to Anne. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. Oh what fun he would have if he could claim her soul.

"Up to the edge of the clearing where the woods begin are the grounds of the Phantomhive Estate." Sebastian said.

"It's…it's beautiful," Anne said, speechless. She began to walk down the stone steps towards the snow banks. They were untouched. An inner urge that is normally felt by children, and possibly teenagers began to take over. She wanted to play in it, to do what she did when her mother was alive. She walked down the stairs and turned her back to the nearest snow bank. Sebastian watched her as she opened her arms wide. Taking a breath, she let her body fall backwards. Her back impacted with the snow, sending little bits of snow into flight. Her arms moved up and down, her legs side to side. A rush of excitement took over her body. She hadn't done such a thing since she was but a teen. Once she was done in the snow, she stood up and looked at her artwork. She smiled as she looked at her snow angel.

She turned to find Sebastian looking at her with his eyebrow arched, a look of confusion on his fair face.

Anne blushed, "Forgive me, I just could not resist. I had not done such a thing since I was younger."

"Yes, well why don't we venture to the back gardens?" he suggested, leading the way. They began to walk around the massive stone building, Anne admiring the architecture. As they began to turn past the massive structure towards the Western part of the grounds, they could hear Finnian humming some tune as he worked to gather firewood to store in the shed box.

Continuing forward, Anne failed to notice a patch of black ice on the ground. Her foot stepped upon the ice, only to slide forward. She could not keep herself upright. She gasped as she began to fall. She could see the sky grow farther away from her. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for a painful impact. However, she felt no stone smash into her body. Instead she felt a surge of energy rush through her blood as a hand touched her shoulder, where her mark was. Her eyes instantly opened. Her iris and pupils, for a moment or two, were covered behind a white light. With her eyes in that state, in her mind she could see visions of a man turning into a beast that she had only seen through books and heard about through tales. She could see eyes red as blood, looking straight at her with black wings. Anne's blood began to turn to ice. Whatever it was, it was aware of her presence.

As quickly as her eyes had turned white, they reverted back to what they were before, the vision fading away from her mind. Anne was unsure about what she saw, unable to determine whether they were a vision, or a warning. Turning her head, she noticed that Sebastian face was just above hers, his arms wrapped around her with one hand on her mark. He was kneeling on the ground, holding her. Anne could feel the heat from him. It made her cheeks blush, warmth rushing from her toes to her ears. She lay in his arms like a helpless child.

His red eyes stared down at her. He could sense the power that dwelled within her, the mark on her body having given him a sense of what she was. He suspicions were correct: she was not entirely human.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to her. Anne's breath hitched. He held her closer to his body. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. It scorched and burned her skin, and left her skin desiring more. Was this arousing her, she thought? That was just impossible.

"Sebastian…could you please…let me go?" she asked, out of breath. She could hear a deep, low chuckle within his throat. He rose up from the ground, Anne still in his arms. He lowered his arm, so that her feet touched the ground. She did not care about the ice, but was more worried about what happened when Sebastian touched her arm. She felt frightened. How had he been able to feel that? Whatever the reason was, she knew that the only she could do was to get away from him. It would be difficult since she was forbidden to leave the grounds, but if she could at least get away, she would be safe and calm herself down.

"Do please be careful, my Lady." He said.

"Of…of course. Yes, how clumsy of me." She said, looking around but not into his eyes. "I just…I think I shall return to my room, that is all. Yes, um…thank you for the tour," she stuttered. She quickly curtseyed and then sped walked towards the main entrance, leaving Sebastian out in the cold.

X X X X X X X X X X

The day continued by at a slow pace. To pass the time, Anne found her way into, what she could only guess, was Lord Ciel's own private library. There were hundreds of books upon the many red mahogany shelves. She could not help but begin to read some of works of literature. As her eyes browsed over the many books, her eyes caught a glimpse of two books she had wanted to read for some time. Charlotte Bronte's _Jane Eyre_ and Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. She pulled the books out by their spines and carried them to the large green-stripped chair. She placed _Jane Eyre_ aside and began to read _Pride and Prejudice_. Her eyes read the words, her fingers turning page after page, the clock hands turning. Time began to speed along as she continued to read.

Soon the clock read five minutes till six. Anne closed the book and went back to the shelf she had found it and placed it next to the other books. Once the book was away, she heard the doors of the library open. She turned abruptly to find the butler of Lord Phantomhive standing in the doorway. It seemed to Anne, that he had a talent for just arriving out of the blue. She turned her head away, daring not to make eye contact with him.

"My Lady, Master Ciel has requested that you dine with him tonight." He said, bowing his head. Anne stayed silent. She had not had an evening meal with the members of the Phantomhive family for so long. It would be strange to have a meal with Ciel since it had been years, through which the two had aged and seen many a cruel deed.

"Very well," she replied, still refusing to look Sebastian in the eyes. She turned towards the door, but kept her head down. Sebastian noticed this but only believed that she was embarrassed for her careless fall. It was something that he would see Mey-Rin do after she would fall in front of him. She passed him leaving the room and began to make her way to the dinning room, Sebastian following her. She tried to ignore him, it was after all, the only thing she could really do. Anne went down the hallway, down the main staircase and turned to her left and entered the grand dinning room. It was a room that was actually full of light, compared to some of the other rooms. The walls her a light blue with a mahogany wooden pattern that was at the bottom half of the wall. A great chandelier hung from the ceiling, many lights illuminating the room. The table had a white tablecloth over it. On top of the white cloth were three candleholders that held up three candles each. The silverware and plates were arranged perfectly and were washed to a mirrors shine. Sitting at the end of the table, with Mey-Rin, Finnian, Bardroy and Tanaka at his sides, sat Ciel. He face bore no expression as she entered the room. As she approached him, she noticed a plate with knives, forks and spoons set on the right of Ciel. Clearly that was where she was suppose to sit. However, she was apprehensive and, despite the fact she was older, she waited for Ciel to give her permission to sit.

"Sit," he said, looking at her with his one blue eye. Sebastian, who was traveling behind Anne, pulled her chair back for her. Anne thanked him, still avoiding eye contact, then sat in the fine chair. Sebastian pushed the chair in then proceeded present dinner. He presented them a roast turkey with dressing and two dishes of mixed carrots and peas along with savory soup. Anne looked at the food with amazed eyes. It had been a while since she had seen a fine meal. Her meals when she was in London were much different compared to the quality dishes before her. Sebastian began to place food upon their plates and soup within their bowls. Once he was done, Ciel began to eat. Anne followed, tasting the soup. It was wonderful, leaving her stomach satisfied once she was finished with it. She moved on to the roast turkey and vegetables.

As she continued to eat her vegetables, Ciel studied her. She was different from the other noble ladies he had met, even from Madame Red. Upon thinking about his beloved Aunt, he could not help but feel a bit of pain. Her death was sudden, and she, like his mother and father, died right before her eyes. In Anne's eyes, he could see that she, like him, had seen much strife. She had witnessed the malice that the world could do, and she was a survivor. That, he believed, was what made her fascinating to him.

"Where were you throughout the afternoon? You did not join me for lunch nor afternoon tea," he asked after taking a bit of the turkey.

Anne had just finished swallowing some of her vegetables when she turned her attention to him. "I had ventured into the library and began to read some of the books you kept in there. And, my Lord, from when I met you this morning, it seemed to me that you wished to be alone, therefore I did not wish to bother you." She looked into Ciel's one eye before turning her gaze down to her food. Ciel did not respond at all. Anne began to wonder if he believed her answer. It was not a complete lie, she did believe that he wanted to be alone. But another thing prevented her from having lunch and tea with him. Sebastian. The man was like a guard dog to Ciel, his eyes and ears, ever vigilant. Yet, what frightened her about him was that he seemed to be aware, or was suspicious of her nature. For some reason that she could not understand, he could sense that there was something off about her. Anne's stomach began to turn, she could not bear the idea of him finding out about her secret. She swore to her mother that she would keep her true identity a secret and the thought of him realizing what she was, she shuddered at the thought. As she looked down at her food, her appetite had vanished.

"Forgive me, Lord Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian, but I am suddenly not so hungry anymore." Anne said, turning her eyes to face his one.

"Do you not feel well, my Lady?" Sebastian asked, coming closer to her. Anne shook her head, waiting for the signal to leave. Ciel waved his hand in a dismissive manor. Anne rose from her chair and left the room, walking at a fast pace. Ciel watched her as she left.

"Something does not seem right with her." Ciel thought out loud. Sebastian looked down at his young master. Ciel gave Sebastian a icy stare, "Sebastian."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Find out what she is hiding."

"Of course…my lord."

X X X X X X X X X X

The clock ticked half past eleven. Anne let out a yawn as she rose from her chair, having read a few chapters in a book by a rather amazing writer, _Jane Eyre_. She placed the book down on the nightstand, by the candle. She began to work to undress herself from her dress into her nightwear. She slipped out of her shoes and placed them by the wardrobe. Once the dress and stockings were off, she was in her bare undergarments. Her fingers began to undo some of the laces that were constricting her body when she heard a knock at the door. She accidently pulled at one of the strings, tightening it. She gasped for a moment before loosing the lace.

"Lady Anne?" came of the voice of the butler, outside of her door.

Anne immediately opened her wardrobe and grabbed one of the robes. It was a dark green robe. "Yes?" She shoved her arms in the sleeves and began to tie a knot around it to hide her bosom. The door opened to revel Sebastian holding a candleholder with three white candles burning. He stood in the doorway, his usual dark smile upon his face.

"Is everything to your liking?" he simply asked. Anne eyes held a hint of nervousness as she turned away from him.

"Yes… Sebastian."

The butler in black smirked, oh he would have fun trying to unlock her secrets. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him and placing the candleholder on a wooden table on his right. He stared at Anne's back, his eyes narrowing. She was still refusing to look him in the eye.

"Why are you here Sebastian?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were well. You left dinner in such a hurry, the young master thought you were unwell."

"I am fine, Sebastian." She replied, undoing her hair ribbon. Her hair cascaded downward.

Sebastian continued to smirk. He approached the lady, his chest near her back. Anne's eyes widened as she felt his hot breath upon her neck.

"If you claim to be fine, my dear lady, why leave in such haste?" he asked, his lips near her ear. Anne struggled to find a breath. Her body began to tense up, her nerves on edge.

Sebastian began to remove his right hand glove with his teeth, placing the glove his pocket before he took his bare fingers and began to stroke her neck. Anne was paralyzed with fear. She could not move, she could not think. His touch was warm, sending a tingle in her skin that made her body crave more. His fingers traveled down her neck and made their way across her right shoulder. She was too intoxicated to care about him traveling towards her mark. His hand began to work its way done her arm, part of her robe sliding off. He continued until he felt the energy pulsing from her mark. His hand suddenly gripped it, Anne's eyes widening in shock. She raised her other hand and was about to push away when his other hand grabbed her left wrist. She continued to struggle against his strength.

"And what is this mark you are so desperate to hide from me?" he whispered into her ear.

Anne shut her eyes tightly. She had to lie. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't trust him.

"It's…it's a tattoo," she lied. She had a suspicion he wouldn't by it but it was better than saying it was a birthmark, which it was.

"You know, my dear," he breathed. His grip tightened as he wrapped Anne's arm with his gloved hand around her neck, "You should _never_ lie to me." Anne felt helpless, unable to break free from his trap. Hot pool of liquid began to grow within her lower stomach. She noticed this and began to blush out of embarrassment. This could not be happening, she thought.

Sebastian guided her hand and worked it untie it. Anne could sense the foul work. She wanted to break free. She had to. Sebastian was dominating her own physical strength. Much to her dislike, there was only one way to break free. Her eyes closed tightly again, her mind concentrating. Energy coursed through her blood, a warmth growing inside her body. She managed to move her left hand over Sebastian's right hand. "Teine!" She hissed. From her palm, fire erupted and scorched Sebastian. He retreated back from her as Anne moved away towards her bed. Sebastian held his hand close to his body. All was silent for a moment until Sebastian became to chuckle. Anne looked at him with perplexed eyes, only to have them widen out of shock. She had just realized what she had done. She had casted a spell, and Sebastian caused her to do it. He was just toying with her.

"Oh no…by the Lady no…" she sighed.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. The Lady Anne Hanson a witch," he said, looking at her in the eye.

Anne looked at him with anger in her eyes but then looked away. It seemed her masked had been ripped apart by the beast before her.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Yes, I am a classic literature nerd. I prefer them to most modern books (why? Because nothing can top the classics). Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. **


	3. Beasts All Around

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! Here is chapter three of my fanfic. Hope you like it. Sakura-Blessing, yup, Anne is. Hopefully you'll like what he has in store in the future. WARNING! There is a non-consensual (almost) act commited, so if you really don't want to read it, then don't'. For those of you who do, hope you like the chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or the characters, except for the OC's XD.**

Black Rose

_Chapter 3_

_Beasts All Around_

"_I'm searching for answers  
>Cause something is not right.<br>I follow the signs,  
>I'm close to the fire.<em>

_I fear that soon you'll reveal  
>Your dangerous mind.<em>

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
>I fear your smile and the promise inside.<br>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
>I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside."<em>

_~A Dangerous Mind, Within Temptation "The Silent Force"_

Anne wrapped her arms around her body, shocked. She felt vulnerable, as if Sebastian found her Achilles heal. She looked the butler in his crimson eyes. She could feel heat from his gaze at her body, like he could see right through her. It made her blood turn cold and her skin pale.

Sebastian's smirk did not diminish. "How unusual, a witch within a noble family."

Her eyes narrowed. Anger grew within her. She tried to suppress her rage, but it continued to boil. "Yes, fine. I am a witch. Now it's my turn to make discoveries here. What are you?"

He only smiled. "I am simply…one hell of a butler." Anne's eyebrow arched in suspicion to his words.

"I must confess, it has been a while since I have met one of your kind." He said, approaching her. Anne retreated until her back was pinned against the wall. His words, they held a sinister secret in them, one that she could not understand. As he drew closer, she could feel his dark aura. It was like he was a shadow.

Anne mustered the little courage she had in her. "I suggest you leave. Now." Sebastian only chuckled.

"Very well." He turned and walked to the door. "Sleep well…_my_ young mistress." And with that he was gone.

Anne felt the darkness creep upon her, even with the candles on the table that Sebastian had neglected to take. She went to the table, grabbed the candleholder and placed it on her nightstand. She proceeded to remove the rest of her underwear and switch to her nightdress. She pulled out the first one she saw. It was a simple white nightdress with a lace pattern on the wrists, nothing fancy.

Settling into the bed, she looked at the door, half expecting Sebastian to enter. She shrugged off the thought and blew out the candles. She lay on her back, staring up at the dark ceiling. She needed to relax. He wasn't going to say a word, she kept telling herself. No one would believe him. Tales of witches were used to frighten children. While it kept most of her kind a secret, she could not help it tarnished them. It was a price to pay, she guessed. As she began to relax, her eyes sagged, her lids becoming harder to keep open. She could not fight them. And soon, they shut themselves, allowing her to enter her dreams.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Interesting," Ciel said as Sebastian helped into his nightshirt. Sebastian pressed the buttons into there holes as Ciel pondered. Once he was done, Ciel went to his bed and removed his eye patch. He placed on the nightstand and opened the once covered eye. Though a pentagram covered his eyeball, he could still see perfectly clear.

"What magic is she capable off?" the young Lord asked as Sebastian tucked in his master.

"Witches and warlocks are able to cast spells of elemental power and, depending on their studies, transform into beasts." Ciel processed the information given. A person of such power, it was peculiar that they existed. It seemed that stories of spellcasters walking amongst humans were true.

The covers wrapped around Ciel as Sebastian continued to tuck him in. Once he was done, he turned a left his master. "Goodnight, Master." He said. As Ciel lay in bed, many questions circulated through his mind, ringing in his ears and pounding at his skull. How did Sebastian know she was a witch? What spells could she cast? Was she powerful? Most of them he was determined to answer. Though a woman of such power could prove to be useful, he thought as he stared into the black abyss. As the questions continued to haunt his mind, his eyes began to flutter until they succumbed to sleep.

X X X X X X X X X X

_The young lark sung its sweet melody in the spring air, its tune carried with the wind. The little body rested upon Anne's fingers as she stroked the feathers with her other hand. She sat upon the ground, her white dress flowing in the wind. The tall grass and her hair danced with the wind as it continued to blow across the land. The wind rustled with the leaves in the tall, young tree behind her. All was well, all was calm. _

_ Anne looked up and noticed something on the horizon. A darkness, like a shadow began to cover the blue sky. As it grew, night took over the sky, darkening the ground. The grass began to burn all around her, the field engulfed in fire. She looked down at the little bird but it was no more. In its place was a large raven, it's red orbs staring into her green. Shadows lurked in its eyes. It flew from her arm and circled her in the sky. She rose up from the ground and noticed her dress, like the world around her had changed as well. It was no longer white but a black dress. _

_ The shoulders were made of a see through material that traveled down to her wrists. They were laced and went across her neck and part of her bosom. The rest of her bosom and stomach were hidden behind the top part of the dress, which looked almost like a corset. The skirt flowed out and went at least to her ankles. _

_ She turned around and watched as her tree began to burn. The whole world was consumed in flames. The flames around began to consume her, trapping her within their arms. She tried to break free of them, but she couldn't. Her magic seemed weak, her power waning with each passing second. _

_ Looming in the distance, a shadow lurked. She could see it and screamed for help. It did nothing. The figure stood there and then began to laugh. The laugh was dark and cold. Anne was paralyzed with fear. The figure was somehow familiar, like she had seen him before. The laughing grew louder as the flames continued to constrict her. She watched as the shadow consumed her._

X X X X X X X X X X

Anne quickly awakened from her dream and sat upright in her bed. Her heart was beating hard against her sternum, sweat trickling down from her brow. Her ears rang as she ran her fingers through her thick locks, clutching her hair. How long had the nightmares plagued her mind? When would they end?

Anne looked out the window. It was still dark out but it was morning. Early morning, around half past five. Not much sleep but she could live off of it. Removing the covers, she left the warm bed and traveled across the cold floor to the wardrobe. She proceeded to get dressed and put on a burgundy dress. It was tight around her bosom and stomach before it opened up in the skirt. The trimming was black as well as the sleeves that covered part of her shoulders before stopping short. The sleeves were just able to cover her mark. She then placed her hair in a messy bun, not caring about how it looked. She then slipped her feet into her black stockings and boots.

Before leaving her room, she walked over to night table and looked through one of the drawers but found no match. She then looked at the candles and sighed. Closing her eyes, she began to breath in and out, relaxing her emotions and breath. Heat coursed through her body, banishing the cold.

"Teine." She said. From her fingertips, fire quickly flew from them and touched the candles. They lit up, bringing light to the dark room. She relaxed herself and the warmth faded away.

Grabbing the candleholder, she made her way to the door and left her barren room. Entering the halls, her light seemed to be the only thing that kept her from entering complete blackness. It sent a chill up her spine. She was half expecting some sort of creature to scare her from around the corner. She continued down the hallway and worked her way to finding the study. She passed by paintings and statures, all of them grand and well made.

Anne continued to walk ever so quietly down the hall. She held the light out ahead as far as she could to reassure herself that she could see what was ahead and nothing would harm her. Taking another step forward she heard a floorboard creak behind her. She froze in her footsteps. Anne gasped, her heartbeat picking up the pace. She turned but found nothing.

"Calm down, Anne. You're just imagining things," she thought out loud to herself. She took in a deep breath before resuming her walk. Taking another turn, she heard the steps again behind her. Her breath hitched as her eyes turned as far as they could go. She wanted to turn around, to see what was behind her. No, she thought, it's nothing. She kept on walking, but picked up her pace. In doing so, whatever was behind her picked up their pace as well. Her heart continued to race as she began to run down the hallway towards the library. Stopping in front of the door, she turned to find the running had stopped. She looked around frantically. She could see nothing near her. Anne's free hand worked to find the metal doorknob. Once she had a hold on it, she turned it and swiftly entered the room.

The library was dark and empty. Once the door was shut, Anne pressed her back against it, sighing.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Anne jumped inside of her skin. Emerging from the shadows was the butler in black. He still wore his usual suit and white gloves and even had the same smile on his face. Anne stood shaking in the dim candlelight as Sebastian approached her. Her lips quivered, unable to say anything. It seemed that wherever she went, the butler would always be there in the shadows.

"Y-yes," she said, clutching the candleholder. "B-but what are you doing up this early?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. Touché, she thought. Anne looked away from him to the floor.

"I…I had a nightmare. That is all." She said. Anne went past him and walked over to the window. She watched as the suns light barely pierced the dark morning sky.

"You never answered my question. Why are you awake this early?"

"What kind of butler would I be if I were not up early to attend to my duties?" he replied. He approached her from behind, his chest close to her back. Anne could feel the heat from his body, his breath upon her.

Anne turned to face him. In the dim candlelight, the shadow around him made him look even more handsome. His face was the only light in the darkness, yet it was full of mystery. Anne could not contain her blush, her cheeks turning into roses. She looked away before leaving his presence. She could not be seen like this. As she left the room, the butler only smirked.

X X X X X X X X X X

After breakfast, Anne began on a quest to find two things: a writing utensil and a piece of paper. She continued to poke about the manner, until she came to the study. Surly she could find something in there of use to her, she thought.

Opening the large wooden door, she noticed that the young Lord was sitting in the desk chair, looking over papers. He looked up and noticed the young Lady. Anne quickly bowed her head.

"Forgive me sir, I should have knocked first."

"What do you want?" Ciel asked bluntly. Anne entered the room and closed the door behind her. She was surprised, once she was in front of Ciel that Sebastian was not by his side.

"My Lord, you would not happen to have a pencil and paper, would you?" she asked, looking at his blue eye.

Ciel pulled out a spare pencil and some paper and slid it across the desk. Anne picked them both up and bowed her head.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Just what are you intending to use them for?" he asked.

"To draw, my Lord. Tis' a hobby of mine that I frankly miss." She said before leaving. Ciel could not help but chuckle. He had forgotten how Anne was always a lover of art. She would spend hours drawing things. She was quite good.

He turned his attention back to his papers but then set them aside. He turned to look out the window when he noticed a carriage pulling up towards the main entrance. Leaving the cart was a young girl, around Ciel's age, with blonde hair in side ponytails.

Ciel's eyes widened. It was Lizzie. What on earth was she doing here? He loved his cousin but she always had a habit of showing up unexpected. He turned to his chair and sighed. This was certainly going to be a long day.

X X X X X X X X X X

Anne traveled to the library, the one place she thought she could find some peace and quite. She sat herself by the window, took her pencil in hand and began to draw. Her pencil traced the outlines of a hand, holding something. She could not think of what it should hold until she looked at the vase by the door. In it, it held roses, white roses. They were beautiful, a light color in a dark room.

She morphed the fingers to hold a white rose. The hand held it loosely in its hand. Anne worked to shade the hand when she heard a knock from outside the room.

"My lady?" came Sebastian's voice from outside the door. She set aside her work and headed to the door. On her way there, she wiped her fingers, hoping to get ride of the lead marks on her hands.

"Yes, Sebastian?" she answered as she opened the door.

"Lord Phantomhive has asked that you prepare yourself for venturing into London. You, my Lord, the Lady Elizabeth and myself are to travel to London to gather decorations and such for tomorrows ball."

"To London? A ball? Tomorrow?" she said out loud, confused.

"Yes. Lady Elizabeth insists that Lord Phantomhive host a New Year's Masquerade, much to his dislike. If we are to host such a party, we shall need more decorations and you shall be needing a ball gown."

It had been years since Anne attended a proper ball. Any social gathering she had as a commoner was just to share drinks at the tavern. The difference in the two gatherings was large. She, in a way, preferred the gatherings at the tavern. They were more low key and enjoyable, rather than the posh, uptight parties nobles hosted. They were stiff, too formal to her liking.

However it was not the idea of attending a ball that worried Anne. It was the idea of returning to London. Her face wasn't safe in London, not while whatever was searching for her was still alive.

"Must I go?" Anne asked Sebastian.

"And why would you wish to stay in the manor?" Sebastian asked, leaning his head in closer to Anne's.

"Traveling to London as myself, I would not feel safe."

"The young Master has already come up with a solution for such a problem." He said. "Please, come with me."

Anne followed him down the familiar hallway. He eventually led her to her room. Once inside, she saw a dark blue dress with long sleeves resting upon her bed. With it was a long white apron. Anne stared at the attire slightly puzzled. She turned to Sebastian for a clue as to why the clothing was laid out before her.

"You shall travel as my assistant and maid to Lord Phantomhive. The guise should be able to fool those who are searching for you." Sebastian said.

Anne looked at the clothing then Sebastian again. If it was the only way to hide herself, might as well do it. She motioned Sebastian out of the room and shut the door. She then removed her formal dress and slipped into the dark dress. She struggled though to button the dress in the back. The sleeves restricted her movement. Anne grunted as she gave up trying to button it. She began to regret having to ask for help but she opened the door.

Sebastian was standing outside of her room, waiting for her. He turned to find her holding her body in order to keep her dress from falling off.

"Do you require help, madam?" the butler asked. Anne simply nodded. Sebastian entered her room and once the door was shut began to button the back of her dress. Anne could feel his hands work their way up her back. She even felt for a moment his fingers just run up part of her spine. She blushed a deep red and continued to do so even once he was finished.

"T-thank you…S-Sebastian." She stuttered. She turned to face him, mentally cursing herself for blushing in his presence. She then grabbed the white apron and tied it around her waist. Once it was on, she went to the vanity and tied her hair up into a bun. Looking at herself in the mirror, she did certainly look like a maid.

"You will be needing this," Sebastian said, wrapping a black cloak around her. It was simple but the material was thick enough to keep the cold out.

"You should head to the main entrance. I am certain Lady Elizabeth will be all the more excited to greet you." Sebastian said, leaving Anne. Anne followed him to the door before they both ventured in separate directions.

Anne walked down to the main hallway to find Ciel dressed, ready to go to London standing next to a young girl with long blonde hair in pigtails. The two turned to look at Anne. Elizabeth looked at her with curious eyes.

"Did you hire a new maid, Ciel?" the young girl asked. Ciel nodded.

"This is Helena," he said before Anne could introduce herself. She was surprised that Ciel was lying to Elizabeth about her identity. Perhaps he merely wanted only those in the household to know her real name. Those who dwelled outside the halls could not know.

"She is very pretty," Elizabeth commented. Elizabeth always had a habit of saying things that would sometimes turn a normal conversation into an awkward conversation. Ciel just chuckled.

As she reached the floor, Sebastian began to travel down the stairs. "Are we ready, my Lord and Lady?"

Ciel nodded. Anne, Ciel and Elizabeth traveled out the main door, while Sebastian went to get the carriage. The carriage was pulled by a brown horse with a black main and tail.

Dismounting the driver's seat, Sebastian opened the carriage door for Lord Ciel and Lady Elizabeth. However, when Anne or "Helena" was about to enter, Sebastian stopped her.

"Tis' best to let them be alone." He said. He then offered her hand to help her up to the drivers seat. Anne merely pulled up her hood and then took his hand. She felt the soft material of the glove help her up onto the carriage. She moved to the right side of the drivers seat, letting Sebastian sit on the left. Once he was seated, Sebastian smacked the reigns and the horse began to pull the carriage. It jostled and moved around a bit as the horse trotted along the stone road until it reached the dirt.

The carriage continued on its way to London and Anne had not spoken a word. She looked out at the woods that surrounded the road. The pine trees had a layers of snow on their needles that wrapped around them like a ribbon. Icicles hung from the branches, droplets of water slipping from the tips.

"Did you tell him?" Anne asked out of the blue. Sebastian cocked his eyebrow.

"Hmm?" he responded, turning his head slightly.

"Did you tell him about me? To Lord Phantomhive?" Anne asked, turning her head.

Sebastian merely smirked. Anne's eyes narrowed as she turned to face forward. "You did."

"My master simply wanted to know the truth. Such is his nature." Sebastian remarked.

"He wanted you to investigate the truth about me?"

"Naturally. If I may say my Lady, your talent for lying is mediocre." Sebastian smirk grew as Anne gave him a cold stare. "However, what I find intriguing is your reasons to lie. They are…interesting."

Anne took a moment to chose her words carefully. She could not believe that she was speaking to a butler who, she believed, would be the last person she would confide her secrets to. She then sighed. "The secret you discovered last night, it has been something I have to hide for most of my life. No matter what I may wish, I will always be…a witch." Then, for some reason, she began to chuckle.

"It is funny. Had I told this to anyone else, they would have ether deemed me mad or have just laughed. Yet, your reactions are different. Even though I set fire to your hand, you did not scream or cry out what I am to the world, hoping that I would be set fire to or hanged. Why is that?" Sebastian paused for a moment.

"As I have said before, it has been a while since I had met someone of your kind." He said.

"You…you have met someone like me? Who?" She asked with earnest eyes.

"I can't recall." He said with a smile on his face in a joking manner. Anne turned away, down casted.

The four continued to bounce in the carriage as it rolled along into London. Entering the city, one could smell the foul air that hung over London like a shadow. People crowed the streets, some poor, others wealthy and some in the middle. Children played about in the snow while men gathered to discus the latest news. Husbands and wives walked about on the street, talking about the lives of their family members. Carriages pulled by horses crisscrossed the streets of London, carrying Lords, Ladies and other important figures. The city, even in the cold was bustling with life.

After bringing the carriage to the stagecoach house, Sebastian helped Anne dismount the seat. He then proceeded to help Ciel and Elizabeth out of the carriage. Elizabeth insisted that Ciel come with her to look for decorations. Ciel grumbled but decided to go with his fiancé. Sebastian went along with him while Anne followed. They ventured into many stores to purchase decorations and fresh foods. They bought ribbon for the banisters, fresh turkey and pig and chicken, red and green apples and much more.

After an hour an a half of shopping for decorations and food, Sebastian worked to have them secured on the carriage. He tightened the rope that secured them to the stagecoach. Once he was finished he turned to face his master, who was noticing Anne.

"Sebastian," the stern voice of the Lord spoke. Sebastian's hand crossed his chest.

"Master?"

"See to it that _Helena_ is fitted for a proper ball gown." He said before turning to join Lizzie, who was waiting to go stroll around the area. Sebastian bowed his head before turning to face Anne or Helena. She watched as he traveled up to her and offered her his hand.

"May I escort you to the tailor?" He asked in a low, seductive voice.

Anne could not help but shiver as she took his hand. Not just from the cold, but from his smooth voice. She felt his hand guide her arm to interlock with his arm. They were joined and together began to walk towards the dress shop.

The three floored building was made of a old red brick that had seen better days. Its window frames and door were made of a dark pine wood that was chipping from the decay of time. The windows, though partially covered in fog from the snow, did not struggle to display to the beautiful dresses on the mannequins. The dresses were made of the finest material one could purchase with finely hand sewn designs embroidered into the trimming. Since Christmas had just passed, most of the dresses were red or green but there were white, royal blue, azure, Maya blue, Han Purple, Royal Purple and many more colors in fitting with winter.

Entering the shop, the inside was surrounded by wooden shelves, each one of them filled with fabrics and cloths, threading and trimmings. The dim lights illuminated the room. The floor creaked beneath their feet, sending a haunting chill up Anne's spine.

Appearing from behind a shelf full of dark fabrics was a woman, a bit older than Anne, dressed in a crimson dress with a white apron. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was tied with a dark red ribbon. She had a pale complexion that made her walnut eyes look larger. Her eyes were encircled by black eye shadow and eyeliner. She skipped to the counter, a smile upon her rosy lips.

"Good day, good sir and lady. How may I serve you?" she greeted Sebastian and Anne. Her voice flowed with each word, excited and angelic.

"The young lady is in need of a suitable ball gown for a New Year's Party," Sebastian's rich voice said.

"Ah yes. Come this way, madam." The owner of the shop said, motioning her hand for Anne to follow her. Before she disappeared into the next room, Anne turned one last time and saw Sebastian standing in the room, before he vanished with no trace.

Anne's eyes widened as she continued to follow the dress shop owner. Anne was led into a room that had a few mirrors on the walls, a screen to undress and a large red couch. In the middle of the room was a small stand. She was led to stand on top of it.

Pulling out a measuring tape, the owner began to measure Anne's body. She lifted Anne's arms up, figuring out the length of them. She hummed a bit as she did her work while Anne stood still. After a minute or so, she was done measuring her.

"Now the sir said that this dress is for a New Year's ball, correct?" Asked the blonde haired woman.

"Yes, madam." Anne replied, turning her head as the dressmaker stood before her. She stared at Anne for a moment, her knuckles moving side to side across under her lower lip. Her eyes then lit up, her head perking up with excitement.

"I know just what to do," she thought out loud, "Yes, white trimming and…Azure blue? No, no, too light. Perhaps…yes!" She pranced over to Anne and then escorted her back to the main room.

"Come back tomorrow at three o'clock in the afternoon. The dress shall be completed by then and ready for your party. The payment is 35 pounds, 8 shillings and 4 pennies."

"Very well, and thank you." Anne thanked as she was pushed to the door. The strange woman did not reply. Once Anne was out of the door, she slammed the door shut and disappeared into the depths of her dressmaking lair.

Anne looked perplexed at the building. The woman she met, not exactly sane, she thought to herself. She turned and looked for Sebastian but he was nowhere to be found. Damn, she thought. No matter, if she hurried past the run down tavern and the series of small apartment buildings, she could reach Ciel in no time.

Her feet began to walk down towards the large clearing, her boots stepping on stone and snow. She then stopped in her tracks. Ahead of her, she could see a group of men, gathering by the side of a stall vendor selling apples. They turned and noticed Anne looking at them. A man in a gray flat cap had an impish smirk on his face, his teeth exposed as he chewed a toothpick. Anne averted her eyes and pulled her hood over more to hide her face. She turned the other way, hoping that she could take a short cut behind an apartment building or two.

Turning down a run down alley, she continued forward, turning again to her left down another deserted pathway. She stepped over some garbage that rested upon the stone. As she moved forward, she heard the sound of shoes against stone. They drew closer to her. Her heart picked up its pace as well as her feet. She kept going until the path stopped. It led to a dead end. She then noticed the other footsteps had gone silent. Perhaps they left her alone. Anne sighed. Turning around, she was gravely mistaken.

The man in the gray flat hat, along with four other men, were looming over her. Anne gasped. They were all tall, burly men, dockworkers possibly, men of labor.

"Oy, lads. What do yah think we've got here?" the leader of the gang asked. The other men chuckled in low voices that made Anne shudder.

"I'd say some high class girlie." Replied one man with a black stubble, smoking a cigarette.

Anne backed up against the wall, her heart slamming into her chest. Sweat began to trickle down the back of her neck. Her lips slightly quivered with fear.

"More like high class tart." Said another ruffian. Anne eyes narrowed as she tried to find whatever courage lay hidden within her. She would teach them a lesson they wouldn't forget if they dared to lay a hand on her. She began to concentrate her magic but something was off. She could not feel the energies pulsing in her body. Something was blocking her magic.

The leader reached out to touch Anne's face when she pushed him back. "Teine!" she hissed. But nothing happened. This was bad, very bad. Without her magic, she was as good as dead.

The leader stumbled back. "Right lads. Why don't we teach this tart a lesson?" He nodded his head and then two of the men grabbed her arms. Anne struggled within them, pulling at them to break free. Their arms were like snakes, constricting her, forcing her to surrender. The leader approached her as Anne's eyes widened.

"Please…don't…" she begged in a meek voice. He did not listen. In an instant, he was upon her, his lips on top of hers. She began to scream as he plundered her mouth, the other men laughing. She kicked and flailed her arms as the leader's hand made its way under her skirt, grabbing her thigh.

"No!" She managed to scream as her lips broke free from his. His teeth sunk into her skin, causing her gasp. She knew what was going to happen. No matter how much she screamed. No matter how much she writhed. She shut her eyes tightly, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Tis' rather uncivilized to force oneself upon a woman, don't you agree?" came a familiar voice from the shadows. The leader lifted his head up from Anne's neck and turned around.

"Piss off!" He shouted.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I cannot. Not without the girl." The voice said.

The leader nodded to his men. The two standing behind him charged forward at the shadowy figure. As they ran forward, sleek silver knives fell from the figures sleeve. He grasped them and held them almost like claws. In one swift motion, two knives flew from his hands and embedded themselves within the skulls of the two men. They both collapsed to the ground, their bodies cold and their blood escaping their fatal wounds.

The leader choked for a moment, fear drawing closer, just as the figure came into the light.

"Don't just stand there, finish him!" He ordered the two holding Anne. They released her, while he moved around her and put her in an arm lock. The two men rushed forward, brandishing their own knives. However, they, like their deceased companions, met the same fate. Two more knives escaped the hands of the man in black, entering the craniums of the two thugs. They fell to the ground, face down in their own blood.

The leader trembled. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am simply…one hell of a butler." A final knife penetrated the leaders skull faster than he could blink. His body went limp, his grip on Anne loose until he fell to the ground, crimson trickling down his face. Silence followed death.

Anne stood frozen, pale and wide-eyed at the butler. She did not say a word. She couldn't. It was if her voice had lost all sound.

"Are you hurt at all, my Lady?" Anne trembled as she shook her head to the side. She looked down at the bodies before her. She could still not believe that they were dead. Five thugs, dead at her feet after they nearly…Anne's arms tightened their grip around her body. It was all too much. She felt lightheaded, her body struggling to stand up. She stumbled to the side before she fell into Sebastian.

The butler held her in his arms as he carried her out of the alley and into the street, leaving behind the dead who were drowning in their own blood. Snow began to fall from the sky, turning into crimson as it touched the blood.

**A/N Hope you liked it. OH and I forgot to put in a translation! The next chapter may take a bit longer because school is starting to that will take up some time.**

**Teine= Fire(Old Gaelic)**


End file.
